


I told you so...

by gilliananderson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Dana Scully, DanaScully, F/F, Gay, Goats, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Love, Oneshot, Sapphic, The X-Files Revival, date, goatfarm, thefall, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliananderson/pseuds/gilliananderson
Summary: As Stella and Dana prepare for a romantic weekend away from the city, Dana finds herself nervously giddy. She has a surprise for her girlfriend, and she’s not quite sure what Stella will make of it.
Relationships: Stella/Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	I told you so...

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi thank u for being here... it’s been a long time since i’ve written anything so... i hope it’s not too bad!!
> 
> shout out to the sister wives gc, we came up with this random ass idea together.

Dana Scully hummed to herself as she finished folding her two favorite sweaters before neatly placing them in her suitcase. She turned and couldn’t help but smile at the woman who lay fast asleep on the bed behind her. The blonde had already finished packing days before necessary, in true Stella Gibson fashion. As she finished up her packing, Scully thought to herself about how quickly two years had flown by. Two whole years since Stella and Dana decided to make their relationship official. Two and a half years since she’d first met the older detective in that conference room back at Quantico. 

She heard Stella begin to stir and looked over to see her girlfriend’s smokey blue eyes already staring back into her own. 

“Are you still packing?” Stella teased, smiling warmly at her partner. Dana rolled her eyes as she looked down to zip up her suitcase. 

“Not anymore!” She chimed before jumping into bed next to Stella. The blonde let out a hushed laugh while leaning over and planting a soft kiss on Dana’s nose. 

“I’m excited to get away with you for the long weekend. Now, you need to go to sleep. We’re supposed to be taking turns driving tomorrow, remember?” Before Dana had a chance to respond Stella had already wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in closely. “I don’t want to deal with a grumpy Dana tomorrow.” 

The blonde’s teasing earned her a small laugh and gentle elbow nudge from the redhead who was now leaning over to turn off the lamp. “Goodnight, bossy.” She whispered with a smirk.

  
  
  
  


Stella awoke to the sound of the alarm clock humming with a radio talk show.  _ 6:30 am.  _ She sat up and reached to turn it off before looking down at the woman still sleeping soundly in her arms. She watched her for a few minutes, not having the heart to wake her. Eventually she smiled and nudged her gently, having given her as many extra minutes as she could. “Dana, time to wake up, love.” Stella whispered. The younger woman stirred slightly before she hesitantly opened her eyes. 

“Already?” She whined, earning her an eye roll from the woman holding her. “I told you to go to bed, didn’t I tell you?” She joked, before leaning down and planting a warm, inviting kiss on her lips. “No ‘I told you so’s!” Dana protested, smiling against her mouth. 

Stella broke away from their embrace too soon for Dana’s liking, but before she could protest Stella was already out of the bed, and making her way into the bathroom. 

Dana laid back down for a moment before hesitantly pulling the blankets back and sliding out of bed, immediately missing the warmth. She made her way into the bathroom to see Stella sitting on the edge of the bathtub brushing her teeth. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Not many people got to see this version of Stella Gibson. In fact, no one did, except for her. 

Dana wet her own toothbrush and squeezed a thin line of toothpaste across it before joining Stella on the edge of the tub. 

“Stella…” She said in a soft, hushed tone, her eyelashes fluttering as she made puppy dog eyes. “Will you pleeeease drive first today?” Her question pulled a lighthearted sigh from the blonde. 

“Fine. But only because I love you. And only if you’ll let me tell you I told you so…” Stella got up from the bathtub and walked to the sink to rinse her mouth out. She felt Dana’s presence behind her, and watched in the mirror as she placed her cheek against her back. All she could see over her shoulder was the top of Dana’s red curls, wild with sleep, but she appreciated the view. 

“Fine,” Dana sighed dramatically, “Go ahead!” She looked up to meet Stella’s gaze and couldn’t help but laugh at the amused look on the blonde’s face. 

“I told you so! You should’ve started packing earlier.” Stella beamed before planting a soft kiss on Dana’s head, and walking back into their bedroom to get dressed. “You done now?” The redhead complained, following the other woman into their closet. “No… I’ve got one more in me,” Stella stated, “I told you so!”

  
  
  


By the time Dana was finished getting dressed and making sure she had everything she needed, Stella had already packed up the car, and poured them each a large to-go cup of coffee. 

“For you my dear.” She said, handing Dana a cup and taking the last bag from her hands. “I’m going to go put this in the car, and then we are leaving.  _ PLEASE  _ be sure you’re totally ready to go. I’ve been waiting for you all morning.” 

Stella worried she may have been a little harsh, but Dana liked to drag her feet in the mornings and she was anxious to get on the road and away from the city. She was relieved when she looked up to see a smirk on Dana’s face, and turned to walk to the door.

  
  


Stella finished packing up the car, and made sure she’d finished setting up the passenger seat for Dana. She wanted her to be relaxed and comfortable. 

She walked back inside to collect her girlfriend, but no longer saw her standing in the kitchen. “Dana?” She called out quietly, making her way towards the living room. 

She rounded the corner to see Dana on the couch, her head resting on her hand. She smiled softly. “Dana, love.” She whispered this time, gently setting her hand on her back. 

It took a moment but Dana finally showed signs of life and stirred “Hmm?” she hummed. She opened one eye and then startled once she realized where she was. 

“I’m sorry! I’m just so tired.” She said with a yawn, only causing Stella’s smile to deepen. “I know,” the blonde whispered, “I’m going to do all the driving, okay? You worked 12 hour days all week. You deserve to rest.” 

She held her hands out to help Dana up, which the redhead eagerly accepted. They walked together quietly, arm in arm, out to the car. 

Dana couldn’t stop herself from smiling once they got to the sidewalk. Stella had moved the seat back, put a pillow and a blanket on the floor, along with various snacks. She turned to her partner and stared lovingly into her eyes. 

“You’re too good to me.” She said, running her thumb along Stella’s cheek. She leaned in for a quick kiss. Not wanting to hold them up any further, Dana turned and ducked into the car, smiling again when Stella closed her door for her. “Chivalry isn’t dead.” She teased once the blonde joined her in the car. 

Dana relaxed against the headrest and pulled the light knitted blanket around her tightly. She suddenly felt nervous, knowing that she and Stella would soon be out of the city. They both enjoyed getting away, but that often just meant tiny family owned shops and restaurants, followed by passionate, loving nights in quaint little motels. Dana had something else on her mind for this trip, and she wasn’t sure what Stella would think of it. Though she did giggle to herself as she thought about it. She wanted to take Stella to a place she had loved going to as a kid, but she had a feeling her partner wouldn’t love it the way she did. She had been lost in thought and didn’t notice Stella glancing over at her with a smile. “You okay over there?” The blonde asked, noticing her girlfriend’s silence. “Yes. I’m just thinking about this weekend. How I get to be with you and only you.”

The car fell silent again and the two women held hands and enjoyed each other’s presence. Stella had already told Dana that they wouldn’t be stopping more than one time, but she couldn’t bring herself to say no when Dana asked if they could stop for food within two hours of being on the road. They only stopped once more after that, and the whole six hour drive flew by before they knew it.

Stella followed the GPS directions, pulling into a small motel right on the edge of a town. “I used to love this place.” Dana said with a smile when they got out of the car. “My grandparents would bring me here.” They each stretched and shook out their stiff limbs before going to the trunk and gathering their belongings. They went to check in at the desk and were met with a friendly smile. “Hello, room for two?” The manager asked. Dana shook her head, “No actually, we have a reservation. Under Dana Scully.” The lady typed away on her laptop for a moment until Dana saw papers sliding out of the printer.

“This reservation is for a room with just one queen bed… Would you ladies like me to see if I have a room with two available?” The manager asked shamelessly. Dana prepared herself to answer as politely as possible but before she could open her mouth Stella spoke. 

“No, thank you,” She said smoothly, “I prefer to sleep in the  _ same _ bed as my girlfriend.” She finished before taking the room key from the manager’s hand and walking out of the small office. Dana just smiled at the stunned woman awkwardly for a moment. “Uh, sorry about her… she uh... I’m… Thanks.” She stumbled on her words and then quickly turned to follow Stella.

  
  


Dana made her way over to their room where she found Stella leaning back on the bed, her luggage already set nicely to the side. “You can’t get mad at  _ every _ person who’s ignorant, Stel.” Dana whispered, sitting on her lap. “Some people are just old fashioned… I imagine she’s just not used to the idea.” 

Stella let out a small huff of a laugh, but refused to continue the conversation. Instead she pulled Dana in closer to her and held her tightly. “I’m just looking forward to being here in this room, with you, all weekend.” She leaned in and kissed Dana on the lips, wanting nothing more than to be close to her. As close as possible. 

“About that... “ Dana started, causing Stella to stop abruptly, “I already told you I used to come to this town with my grandparents when I was little, and there was something my grandma and I would always go do while we were here.”

Stella could sense hesitation in her voice, causing her to raise an eyebrow. “Uh-huh..” Stella hummed, willing her to go on. “I really would love to take you there. I talked to the owner of the place a few days ago and he said we could come by tonight… If you want to?” The blonde kept her eyebrow raised but couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face as she watched the small redhead in her lap. 

“What is this place?” She asked, the curiosity setting in. Dana smiled a big toothy grin. “Well, that’s the thing, It’s a secret. I don't want to tell you. I just want to bring you.” Stella leaned back on her palms creating a small space between her and Dana. “I don’t like surprises,” She started quietly, “But if you love it then I want to see it. You know I can’t say no to you.”

Dana stood up, jumping excitedly. “Okay! We’ll go in an hour then. Get dressed, something warm.” She finished before turning into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

  
  


Stella stood in front of her opened suitcase on the bed, at a loss. She had no information about what they’d be doing and she wasn’t even sure she’d packed properly for this. Dana came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and pulled a sweater from her bag. “Okay Dana. You at least have to tell me what kind of clothes to wear.” She begged.

Dana’s eyes widened for a moment, “Well, I’m not sure any of your clothes are fitting for this actually, but. Just jeans, something warm. Probably should go with your boots, not stilettos.” Stella groaned before turning back to her suitcase, but she’d be lying if said her interest hadn’t been piqued. 

An hour passed by quicker than Stella expected, and suddenly Dana was standing by the door holding the car keys. The blonde gave her partner a once over and smiled. Dana had on dark jeans, a light grey sweater, and doc martens. Stella couldn’t help but laugh at the contrast from her own outfit. She’d worn dark jeans as well, but all she brought were silky blouses for tops. Her white top sat beneath her black trench coat, and she glanced down at her black heeled boots. 

“Dana,” She groaned, “What are you getting me into?” She got no response as the redhead grabbed her hand and led them out to the car. Stella was a bit surprised when Dana got into the driver’s seat. She’d assumed she would drive. As if reading her mind Dana spoke, “It’s just easier if I drive. I know the way.”

The drive was quiet and Stella appreciated the beauty of the landscape; though truthfully the view sitting right next to her was far more breathtaking. Eventually the car turned and followed a dirt driveway before coming to a stop near a small farm. Stella immediately had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Dana…” She warned, unsure how else to respond. The redhead shot her another toothy grin before getting out of the car. “Come on Stel, it’ll be fun!!” She nearly squealed. Stella had to admit, while she wasn’t liking what she was seeing so far, Dana’s excitement made her giddy. “This is for you, D. Only for you.” She grabbed ahold of Dana’s hand and pulled her back, trapping her in her arms. “I’m happy I’m here with you.” She said quietly, placing a light kiss on her nose. The redhead smiled, enjoying the warmth Stella’s embrace provided. She never wanted to let go. 

An older man approached them and set his hand on Dana’s arm. “Miss Scully, it’s been so long. It’s good to see you!” He beamed, before glancing over to Stella. “Stel, this is Mr. Gerber, this is his farm.” Dana explained, gesturing towards him, “And sir, this is Stella.” Stella reached her hand out and the man shook it eagerly. “Stella Gibson.” She stated matter of factly. The man was impressed by her firm hand shake. 

“Well, they’re eager for your company, dear.” The man said to Dana, and Stella immediately shot a confused look at her. She followed the man and her partner through the yard, groaning at the wet grass already clinging to her boots.

As the three of them made their way to the front of the farm Stella watched in mild horror as Dana gleefully ran towards the tenants of the small barn. Without hesitation the tiny redhead dropped to her knees and began petting each of them gently. 

“Goats,” Stella muttered, her mouth agape, “Dana… They’re goats.” She didn’t miss how her partner grinned up at her, but no words passed through her lips. They were quiet for a while, and the man had left them to be alone. Stella watched quietly, keeping a safe distance between her and the small animals. 

After a while of watching in silence the initial shock of their endeavor wore off, and Stella smiled as she watched the love of her life gently running her fingers over every last goat. Dana felt Stella watching her, so she looked to her direction and smiled. “I promise, they won’t kill you! You might not even hate it!” She stated with a laugh. “That’s debatable.” The blonde replied plainly. 

Stella stood for a moment considering her options. “This is a $200 coat, Dana. It’s going to get dirty,” she was making excuses but truly her resolve was wearing down, “What if one of them eats it or something.” Dana let out a deep laugh, instantly drawing a smile on Stella’s face. “You’ll be fine,” she whispered as she took hold of her girlfriend’s hand. 

Dana led her over slowly, and stopped in front of one of the goats. Stella noted that it was the smallest of them all. Still, it scared her. She watched again as her partner pet the small goat, and she eventually gave in and cautiously ran her fingers over it’s back. “Okay, maybe he’s a little bit soft.” She mumbled, “And a little bit cute.” She was still standing a bit far from it. “You sit across from criminals, psychopaths and killers everyday but you’re scared of a goat?” Dana teased lightly. Stella shook her head, unamused as she continued to pet the goat. “I am not a fan of barns, D.” 

Dana, satisfied with Stella’s efforts, moved over to another one after a moment, leaving Stella on her own. She had to admit she wasn’t hating it as much as she’d thought she would, but she decided to stick to her one small goat and certainly wasn’t as hands on as Dana. “Okay, maybe I don’t  _ hate  _ this.” Stella said after a few moments, breaking the tranquil silence around them. The redhead smiled again, “I told you so!” She teased, pleased with herself for returning Stella’s words from that morning back to her. 

She couldn’t help but stare in awe at her beautiful redhead. She noticed how prominent her freckles looked out in the sunshine, and how her nose was delicately rosey from the nip of the wind. Her hair was wind blown, but still looked beautiful. She noticed the way Dana’s eyes lit up and it made her smile. 

As she stood there watching her she forgot where she even was, and realized it truthfully didn’t matter. She would follow Dana Scully anywhere. As she watched the love of her life quietly she noted how peaceful and happy Dana looked, and it filled her with warmth. In this moment she was happy. It didn’t matter where they were, as long as she was with her. With Dana she could be content absolutely anywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you got this far. i hope you liked it!! it felt good to be writing again, even though i was still trying to find my footing. 
> 
> please feel free to let me know what you think xx


End file.
